zombie_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage, Wounds and Body hit rolls
When you are hit by an enemy and they bypass your armour you are injured. Don't begin to panic, you may not die. Firstly: subtract the damage from your base HP. If this did not kill you, you have a chance to survive. Second: Subtract the damage from the body part that was hit. Then address how severe the wound is and apply the appropriate debuff to the affected body part. Body Parts A body part's HP is equal to your constitution plus the base HP or, BHP of the body part. This varies from species to species. If this is reduced to 0, the part is crippled and given critical wound (if applicable, this is shown with a C.C symbol next to the body part). If the player is reduced to -5 HP on the body part, it gains it is mangled and cannot be moved at all. If this is the head, you are dead, no question. If the limb is reduced to -10, it is destroyed or severed. Each creature has a hit chart that will define when certain body parts would cause the individual to be knocked out or unable to breathe. Wound Chart Damage taken above: Two: Trivial Wound, (Minor Bleeding, -1HP every two turns up to -5 then stops) Four: Minor Wound, (Bleeding, -1HP every turn until medical intervention) Eight: Major Wound, (Heavy Bleeding, -2HP every turn until medical intervention) Body Part HP is 0: Critical wound, (Spraying blood, -4HP every turn until medical intervention, -1 CON) Wounds and injuries When you are hit you gain a wound. Every wound has a value equal to the damage that inflicted it. (If 10 damage was taken, the wound value is 10) If that injury caused bleeding, it should be treated before your character dies. Critical wounds will always inflict a permanent -1 CON debuff, with a further -4HP a turn until healed or the character dies. Critical wounds require special medical equipment to heal. This is why you should have a (combat) medic. A medic heals by rolling a d20 + medical skill; if the value is greater than the wound, they heal it. For critical, a medic must roll a d20 + half their medical skill. NOTE: treating a wound does not heal it. For Example: Debby is shot in the head by a pistol for ten damage! Doc Cass has his trusty medkit (and a skill of 8)! Doc Cass takes a turn getting to Debby and she takes 4 damage! Doc Cass now rolls a d20 +6 (9+4=13) Luckily 13>10. Debby is now stable, but K.O'd and brain damaged. And if Doc Cass had failed? ''' Whatever the difference is between the two values is subtracted from the body part, likely killing the poor fellow. '''Example: Doc Cass rolls a 1! (1+4=5) Unfortunately 5<10. Debby takes 5 damage to her head wound and a further four from her wound. Oh dear, her head is now mangled and she is dead, shouldn't have played with guns. Body Hit Rolls Each body part has its own base HP, for every point above the species standard in CON, an added +1HP is given each individual body part. Every point below 10, removes -1HP to all the body parts If the Base HP to the affected body part is taken below 0: If reduced to -5 it gains it is mangled and cannot be moved at all. If this is the head, you are dead, no question. If reduced to -10 it is destroyed or severed, whichever is cooler. Using the following table, this is the standard for most species but varies depending on the anatomy of the species, this show's special milestones in damage to certain body parts for certain debuffs. Check an individual species page for a more accurate table. C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Head 0HP (6 DAM = incapacitate, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -1d4 INT) C.C *2- Jaw -2HP (6 DAM = -4CHR, 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (critical stops speech) C.C *3- Neck -4HP (>4 DAM = 50% suffocate) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent quadriplegic) C.C *4- Upper torso 4HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats, permanent quadriplegic) *5- Left shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 90% bleed) C.C *6- Left arm 4HP (5 DAM = 50% bleed) (8 DAM Cripple) *7- Right shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 50% bleed) C.C *8- Right Arm 4HP (5 DAM= 50% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple) *9- Central Torso 8HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 50% suffocate) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (12 DAM = 90% suffocate) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *10- Lower torso 5HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed, -1 CON) C.C *11- Upper left leg 6HP (5 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *12- Upper Right leg 6HP (5 DAM= 100% bleed) (8 DAM = cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *13- Lower Left leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) *14- Lower Right leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Special Hits *15- Eye CON BONUS} (1 DAM = temp Blind, -1 PER) (4 DAM = eye is destroyed, -4 PER, 100% bleed) C.C *16- Left hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX , 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *17- Right Hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX, 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *18- Left Foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *19- Right foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *20- Weapon Status Effects Crippled: The body part is still structutally stable, but can not function. Blind: Your party hat is dirty. Suffocating: There is no air to breathe! -1 HP, -1 STR, -1END, -1SPD, -1AGL a turn, these return at a rate of 1 a turn when you can breath again. Minor Bleeding: A very minor loss of blood, this will clot on its own. -1HP every two turns up to -5 then stops. Bleeding: You are losing a lot of blood. -1HP every turn until medical intervention. Heavy Bleeding: This wound is draining your blood very fast. -2HP every turn until medical intervention. Spraying blood: Your blood is going everywhere! -4HP every turn until medical intervention. On Fire: +5 pain a turn -3 HP a turn ((Not sure about this one?)) ( think at least -3, being on fire is reaaally damaging)(Indeed it is, but it is mostly exterior. Long term effects for tissue damage?)